Generator Naruto
by Menoduske
Summary: Wat if Naruto wasnt so dumb? Wat if he had a bloodline? Wat if he was a desendant of Rex? Adopt me?
1. Chapter 1

It was late at night on the day of the graduation exams. Naruto Uzumaki, a young boy of 12, sat in a small clearing outside of his home village of Konohagakue no Sato. He stood about 4'8 which was short for his age. He had wild untamed blond hair, deep sky blue eyes, three whisker-like scars mirrored on his cheeks, wearing a bright orange jumpsuit with a red swirl on the back. In front of him lies the infamously famous Forbidden Scroll. Earlier after failing the exams his sensei Mizuki told him if he was able to acquire the scroll and learn one jutsu he would pass on to genin status. He managed to take the scroll and learn **Shadow Clone Jutsu** as well as **Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu.**

Contrary to the popular belief of most villagers Naruto wasn't the happy-go-lucky dobe they all thought him to be. While not as smart as Shikamaru he was smart enough to challenge Shino. He always wore his mask to hide his pain and keep the council from making things harder for him. Something that Naruto had noticed was that theory was meaningless so he focused on the practical aspects and such. He also had the chakra control of a mid to high genin, and the chakra reserves of a mid special jonin.

"Damn it! What else to do! Mizuki-sensei won't be here for about another hour or two, and I'm sure that most of these jutsu are too hard for me." He said and looked through the scroll until, "Hello. What's this?" What he was looking at was a picture of a gear shaped object with eight squares jutting off of it (Providence symbol), but what truly caught his eye was that on all but one had a letter on it. The letters read 'U', 'Z', 'U', 'M', 'A', 'K', and 'I'. "Why is my name on this thing?" he asked himself quietly. He then noticed two more things. One was that across the gear was the word/name 'Breach'. The other was that under the gear were some instructions.

"If you are of Uzumaki blood cut your palm and lay it on the blank square." Nauto stopped there and did so but when he did he suddenly jerked his hand back finding it numb and burned. Wondering what happened he looked back at the scroll. "CAUTION: those of Uzumaki blood may be burned, and those not will forfeit their arm." After a palm slap to the face he continued not noticing the gear glow and spin. "The gear holds four scrolls. One is a seal to awaken and implant the Uzumaki bloodline 'Nanites'. *Cue fist pump from Naruto* "The second contains skills and jutsu to use with the bloodline. The third is a sealing scroll holding a young girl with a bloodline that is dangerous to all but her. Hers is called 'Evo'. She herself is called Breach. She is currently in a state of cryostasis, She looks to be about 13. Not much is known, but know that she is a friend and can help with the bloodline. P.S. she can only be awakened by a kiss from an Uzumaki male. The fourth and final is a scroll of explanations about both hers' and your bloodlines."

With that he finished reading and was enveloped by smoke. He frantically waved his hands to ward the smoke of and found where it came from. The gear was gone, and instead there lied the four scrolls. Feeling anxious he grabbed the first and saw it was the blood seal to awaken his bloodline. He quickly took his hand and cut it again and put his hand on it and was instantly knocked out from the shear pain coursing through his body.

When he woke up he noticed two things. First he noticed he felt different. He grabbed a mirror and looked at himself and was shocked to see his one blue eyes, while still blue, now had a redish black hue to his eyes and his hair had black tips. Second he noticed the position of the moon and realized he had about 10 minutes before Mizuki would arrive. He quickly stuffed scrolls 1,2,and 3 in his pockets, and started looking at the second scroll and managed to read about his bloodline. He finds out that he can control the nanites in him to change his molecular structure to grow various machines out of his body and then absorb them back into himself when done. He also learns his powers are linked to his emotions, and fail with low self-esteem or other strong emotions. He just finished his bloodline when Iruka appeared.


	2. Chapter 2

"Naruto!" Iruka shouted as he appeared before Naruto. When Naruto saw him he was surprised then happy.

"Naruto you damnable idiot! What did you steal the scroll for! Do you know how much trouble your going to be in?" Iruka yelled at the young blond who took on a look of confusion.

"What are you talking about Iruka-sensei? Mizuki-sensei told me that if I stole the scroll and learned from it you would make me a genin." Naruto said to his father like teacher.

'Mizuki? Why would he…' Iruka was thinking to himself before he heard a definite sound of splitting are headed for Naruto. Without thinking he jumped before the boy and took a giant shuriken right neck to his spine and remembered something. 'Why didn't I just deflect it? Or at least run with Naruto?' He then heard laughing from behind him.

(follows canon up until Naruto strikes back)

With a flying knee straight to the face Naruto sent Mizuki skimming across the ground.

"Not bad you little fox bastard." Mizuki said as he picked himself up and spat out a wad of blood. 'Damn I didn't even sense him. Got to be careful.'

"Mizuki-teme, if you ever, EVER touch my sensei again I'll make you dead like a rock." Naruto said to Mizuki with a look of pure unadulterated hate and loath.

"Dead? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Don't make me laugh. You are not even good enough to be a fucking genin. Whilst I am a chunin. You couldn't even scratch me." Mizuki said snidely. "I could take you out with one move."

"Try it teme." Naruto made a cross with his fingers. "I'll give it back a thousand fold. **SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" **Narto screamed aloud as more of him started appearing. First 14, then 68, 96, 247, 687, 889. It kept going till everywhere you looked you saw orange and blond.{app. 1,295 clones}

Mizuki looked around and noticed one thing of every single Naruto, original included. All their eyes where slowly turning form blue to a dark rustic red. "What the fuck is with your eyes, Kyuubi?"

Naruto tilted his head and looked at a clone and saw the change. He smirked and looked back at his former teacher with a smile that promised pain. "Well I could tell you, but…" He snapped his fingers and like that all his clones charged, but Mizuki was holding his own. Naruto then felt something strange and realized it was something clicking in the back of his head. All of a sudden all the clones dispersed and Naruto fell to the ground holding his head screaming.

He didn't know what wash happening but at one point he was surrounded by blond then they were gone till only one was down on the ground. 'Must be my lucky day.' Was the thought running through Mizuki's head as he was catching his breath glad that Iruka couldn't move right now. He took up a single kunai and stalked toward the downed blond and was rearing back as Naruto was finally calming down, and then he saw it. Naruto used the time that Mizuki was taking and changed his arm to a giant silver and burnt orange metal arm with three fingers. Naruto grabbed him keeping his arm in its bent position and squeezed till a loud resounding crack was heard followed by Mizuki's screaming. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY FUCKING ARM! YOU DAMN FOX! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Naruto just smirked at him and lifted him off the ground. "Kill me? Now don't make me laugh." Naruto's face then took on a serious look and said, "And further more teme, I'll tell you this once before you go down. My name is Naruto Uzumaki wielder of the nanite bloodline. And I'm the CONTAINER of the Kyuubi No Kitsune." Naruto then turned his fist upside down and literally planted Mizuki head first into the earth. He then willed his arm back to normal and turned to see Iruka's jaw several inches into the ground. "You ok Iruka-sensei?" He asked worried about his teacher's condition.

It took a few minutes to finally register in his mind before he realized what Naruto had said. "Huh? Oh yea I'm good. Just a scratch. Anyway, Naruto what was that?" He asked surprised.

"Oh, in the scroll I found a seal to unlock the Uzumaki bloodline."

"You have a bloodline?"

"Did you not just see Mizuki-teme's head go into the earth?" Naruto said upset his teacher didn't take him seriously.

Seeing his look he beckoned Naruto to him. "Its not that I'm not taking you seriously. I just didn't know that you had one. What does it do?"

"Well I'd tell you, but I think we should get you back to the village." As Naruto said that a platoon of ANBU appeared and looked at Mizuki and then toward Naruto and Iruka. Seeing the condition of both Mizuki and Iruka one with a boar mask brandished a tanto and went to charge Naruto, believing that he did all of it and was about to finish of Iruka.

"DIE YOU DAMN MONSTER!" He shouted. Naruto barely turned to see his charge before another ANBU with a cat mask got between them and blocked the Boar's tanto with hers.

"Boar, what in the nine levels of hell are you doing?" Neko said to her subordinate.

"Neko get out of the way so I can kill that damn monster for killing my cousin and trying to kill Iruka-san!" Boar shouted.

Neko nodded and moved out if the way as he went to charge again and suddenly felt his head fall backward as his body fell forward. With his last bit of energy he looked up to see Neko cleaning his blood off her sword. She then said to his dieing form and all, "For breaking the third's law you are subjected to death." She finished hollowly the looked up to see Naruto helping Iruka up with the threat disposed of.

"Thank you Neko-chan." Naruto said. "Iruka needs to be checked out and I need to see the Hokage."

"At once Naruto-san." Neko replied.

Naruto then handed Iruka off to her and stood by Inu. "Wait a second Naruto. Close your eyes." Iruka said. Naruto did so and felt his goggles taken and something else put on. "Open them now." When Naruto did he looked to see Iruka with out his forehead protecter. He slowly, with trembling hands felt it now fastened to his head and smiled. A true smile, not a mask but an honest to god 'I'm happy' smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Yo!

I know I've been neglecting it but here is my Disclaimer

I OWN ABSOULTLY NOTHING! Save my 70 swords and 360 & PS3

Also big shout out to The Elemental Dragon Emperor.

It was great working with you and I'd be willing to collaborate with you again sometime.

(AN/ Id like to correct something brought to my attention Breach is not in cryostasis it was meant to cryogenic)

As the ANBU start leaving Naruto turns and walks over to the shack telling Neko and Inu he was going get some things he left. With that said they nodded and left, but they didn't know that Naruto had actually had all his items on him. When Naruto got to the shack and cleaned a bit before taking out the scroll labeled 'Breach'. Making sure he had no followers and senescing a small amount of chakra that he assumed was a nin-animal, he released the seal. Out of the scroll appeared a strange long cylinder. It was standing up right. The top and bottom wear silver and covered in seals meant to keep it frozen. The cylinder it self was a strong glass and fogged up severely. Naruto looked at it and seen the seals. "Well with these seals it should stay cold. So I'll leave her here, and go talk to the old man." With that said he walked out the door and with a quick look around bounded off toward the village and ultimately the hokage, never seeing the young brown haired girl come out of the tree.

'Wow.' she thought to herself as she started to recall all she has seen and heard all in the span of about 40 minutes. 'That young man...is a jinchuuriki. To the Kyuubi No Kitsune no less.' She looked to where Mizuki still laid forgotten by the ANBU due to Iruka's condition. She walked over to him and glared at him. 'This guy is a fucking moron. He must think that a scroll with a kunai inside is still a kunai.' With that thought she seemed to get pissed at her own thought and viscously kicked him in the balls with all her strength causing his body to twist oddly snapping his neck. 'Well if he wasn't dead before he is now.' She then walked to the shack and peered inside. When she saw the cylinder she instinctively rubbed it and got a look at the girl. She almost let out a scream, but kept it in incase the ANBU came back for hte body. She looked back in the cryo chamber and studied the girl before her.

The girl had shoulder length black hair and deep red wide open eyes. A button up white shirt, and knee length blood red skirt. Her skin was a pale white as if she had not seen sun in a long time. Though the thing that almost made the intruder scream was the fact that the being had four arms. Where her normal arms should be were two large arms that looked like they belonged to a bear of a man. Under them were two small almost normal arms. They would have been normal if they hadn't been coming out of her sides below her ribs.

After studying the girl and coming to a conclusion of 'experiment' she left to tell the hokage.

As this was happening Naruto was now arriving at the tower and walked up the stares nodding to the ANBU he knew protected the hokage. He looked at the secretary. "Hey old hag, is the old man in?"

The 'old hag' looked up and upon the site of the boy scowled. "Yes he is but he has no time for a little demon like you. So get the hell out of here and die."

Naruto looked at her and grew enraged. "Listen here bitch. I am trying to be nice, now will you let me in or what?"

"You think you frighten me, you little demon? HAHAHAHA! If you even" was all she got out before the speaker on her desk came to life with the hokage's voice.

"Shizu, let Naruto in." Was all he said.

Shizu scowled and got up to open the door for him.

"Thank you, Miss Shizu." Was all Naruto said as he walked in and let her close the door.

As she was sitting back down the hokage buzzed her desk again. "Oh and Shizu, remember that vacation you wanted? Well today is your lucky day, your fired."

In the room Naruto was laughing his ass off at the firing of the old hag. "Good job old man. I never liked her. I liked the one before her. It was sad when they found her dead last year." Naruto said though he figured out she was murdered for being a 'demon lover'.

"I know me to Naruto. Anyways we need to talk." said the sandaime hokage.

"Why didn't you tell me old man?" Naruto said with a hurt and serious look on his face. "Why did you not tell me I had the Kyuubi sealed in my stomach?"

The hokage looked sad and replied. "Naruto, my boy I'm sorry but if I had told you it would have most likely snapped your mind since it was in such a fragile state with the abuse at the hands of the villagers."

He nodded accepting that answer. "Ok. I understand that." He rubbed his arm of a phantom wound of his arm being removed buy the villagers. "Old man do you know why the scroll had my bloodline in it?"

At his question the hokage did a spit take. "YOU HAVE A BLOODLINE!" he screamed.

Naruto nodded his head and produced two scrolls from his pouch. "Yes I learned about it from these scrolls. The first explains it and Breach's." He said then realizing his slip up by the look on the sandaime's face.

"Who is Brea" All of a sudden a brunette dressed in a pink sleeveless Chinese top and dark green pants bounded in the room.

"Hokage! Come quick there is a girl in serious danger! I believe she is an experiment of that guy I saw! She is currently frozen in some type of cylinder!" At her words Naruto cut his eyes to her and glared.

"Calm down Tenten. What did this man look like?" the hokage said as he was getting up and had her lead him and Naruto(she hasn't noticed him yet) toward the shack.

As they landed and headed to the door she replied. "Well he was short and blond. He wore an orange jumpsuit. I'm sorry, but that's all I could see in the darkness." She said, stopped turned and bowed.

"Really? Well then is this the young man?" With that he stepped aside and revealed Naruto. She looked up confused and started pointing while shaking.

"YOU! What did you do to her!" Tenten raved.

The blond just sighed and looked at the hokage. "Naruto, is what she saying true?"

"Well sorta. I'll show you what I mean, and you'll meet Breach." He started walking to the shack once again. Tenten moved out of his way and fell in pace with the hokage. "Breach was in the scroll as well. She is supposed to be a friend and help me. I didn't want to say anything until I was sure it was safe."

"Safe? We live in a ninja village. Nothing would have happened to her. What makes you say something like that?" Tenten said rudely. She then felt a hand on her shoulder and looked behind her to see the hokage with a sad look shaking his head.

"I understand Naruto." Was all he said as they kept walking.

When they arrived naruto opened the door and lead them to the chamber. He himself got a look inside and felt his heart flutter. 'She's beautiful.' Was his only thought as he moved to allowe the hokage to see. He look shocked and realized why Tenten said 'experiment'.

He looked at Naruto for and explanation. "That is Breach. She has a bloodline that is dangerous to all but her blood. That is the cause of the arms." He said .

Tenten thought about that and slapped herself for not figuring it out herself. "Ano I'm sorry I accused you Naruto-san. Can you forgive me?" she asked bowing slightly.

Naruto just looked at her sighing. "Fine. I forgive you Tenten-san. I'm used to it anyway."

"How can you be used to being accus..oh _that_."

The hokage and Naruto both looked at her with wide eyes and slack jawed. The hokage was first to snap out of it. "Tenten, you know of it?" At her nod he looked toward a sad depressed Naruto who was awaiting to be hated. "And how do you stand? Do you agree with the villagers in that he is a demon or not?"

She looked hurt. "Sir! Is a scroll the kunai sealed in it?"

He smiled. "Good answer. You must know now that is a SS village secret punishable by death." She nodded. "Well then there is someone you need to tell your stand to." He pointed to the blond almost in tears in the corner.

Seeing the boy she went to talk to him. "Hey Naruto-san are you ok? What's wrong?"

"You…your going to hate me like everyone else." He said ssobbing lightly.

"Idiot. Your not the Kyuubi. You're a young boy who is lonely and needs a friend." She said with a smile. His face lit up and hugged her smiling while she is shocked then hugs him back.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. You don't know how much this means to me Tenten-chan." Naruto cried.

A blushing Tenten just held the boy as he cried out of happiness. '-Chan, he called me –chan. Now that I think about it he is kinda cute, but don't I like Neji?" Was her thought process.

Forgotten by the couple infront of him, the hokage looked on and smiled then turned to look back at the young woman in the cylinder. 'Now with that settled, what shall we do with you Miss Breach?' He thought to himself, wondering how she is here and was in the scroll. He turned back to Tenten and Naruto to find a small smile on his face at their position. Naruto was asleep with his head on Tenten's lap. 'Today must have taken a whole lot out of him. I'll have to ask him tomorrow.' "Tenten-san, can you wake up your boyfriend? We need to go."

Tenten jumped slightly, trying not to wake the blond, at the sound of his voice. She nodded and went to stand before his words fully registered in her mind. 'B…b...b...b...BOYFRIEND!' She screamed in her head blushing and noticed their position and suddenly threw him into wall. She was so focused on getting him off she didn't think of how strong she threw him and then she heard him, not hit the wall, but actually go through it. The force was so much that the old shack was starting to collapse. The hokage quickly got to her and they both managed to get out as it fell completely.

As they got out Naruto was coming back to the waking world and saw it collapse. He had a look of absolute dread on his look, but when he saw the old man and Tenten get out his look softened a little but then he noticed that the chamber was still in there and made of glass. 'Shit! If that chamber brakes she won't have anything protecting her.' With that thought he rushed in to the shack ignoring the calls of Tenten. He managed to get to the chamber only to see that, thankfully, only the glass was broke. So he rushed in got Breach and got out as it finished falling. Seeing he made it he dropped to the ground and held her to him. As her was looking over her cold body he felt himself getting weaker and weaker. He was starting to fall unconscious. As he realized this he saw Tenten and the old man head for them. With his last ounce of energy he muttered to Tenten "Please protect…" He passed out.

As he fell forward the hokage saw way he was weak, he had a large hunk of debris hanging from his leg, and a large cut across his back. 'From how he was kneeling I'd say that piece in his leg caused that slash.' "Tenten get Naruto, I'll get the girl. We need to get them to the office so my personal doctor can look over them." He said as he picked Breach up, and Tenten got Naruto.

'Ok. Now this is strange. Let's see, nothing to the right of me. Nothing to the left either.' Said our favorite blond(not really mine) as he started walking down the only path: straight. As he was walking he noticed that this place looked to be a sewer. They had dripping pipes that seemed to glow with red and blue pulses. Then he noticed a third pipe that was smaller and looked old at only put to work recently. It seemed to have its own glow that looked to be a blue silver mixture. "Stranger and stranger." He mumbled to himself. As he kept forward he noticed a light up ahead, and he heard light whimpers. Upon hearing the whimpers he sped up to reach the light and sound. As he turned at a corner he came to a halt and stared at a large 3 story tall gate. Upon further inspection he saw that the only thing holding it closed ws a single slip of paper with 'SEAL' on it. 'The hell?' He then heard the whimpers coming from inside the gate and looked to see a dim light, He cautiously entered and walked to the light. When he arrived he was stunned at what sat before him crying.

What he was seeing was a girl that looked to be about 4 years older making her about 16. Her hair cascaded down her back like a blood red waterfall and was pulled behind her slightly pointed ears. Her lithe form was covered only by a deep red kimono that cut off mid thigh showing off her tone legs. While she body was lithe didn't mean she had no curves as Naruto was now looking at and drooling. 'Damn! That kimono of hers is actually enhancing her curves. I mean look at those plump breast. They are huge. Well maybe not as big as that Tsunade lady in the text, but definitely bigger then that Anko chick.' He thought seeing her. But then he noticed something that had him scratching his head in confusion. 'What are those things coming out of her kimono?' Nine tail like items where around her seeming to come from her back.

"Excuse me Miss. Are you ok?" He asks walking over to her.

She sat erect fast and looked to him. Her red ruby eyes widening at the sight of the boy. 'My jailor.' Suddenly she rushed him and tackled him in a hug all the while crying "I'm sorry, Naruto!" in his chest.

Naruto, not know what the hell was going on wrapped the girl in his arms and stroked her back. "It's ok Miss. It's ok, but why are you apologizing to me? Where are we?" He asked genuinely confused.

After getting her emotions in check she let him up and stared at the floor. "Ok, lets start with the last one first. We are currently in my cell that is locked away in your mindscape."

"Wait. You mean to tell me that we are in my head?"

"Yes." She nodded.

'Wait if this is inside me, and this is her cell then that means that she is…' "Kyuubi No Kitsune!"

With a solemn expression she nodded her head and let tears start to fall again. "Yes I'm that Kyuubi though that is just my title."

Naruto looked at her scared and then seeing the tears really looked at her. 'She isn't a killer type. She looks to be really upset. He pulled her close and stroked her back again. 'Whats wrong? And what do you mean your title?"

While sobbing lightly she told him how she was sorry for his pain filled life and how she didn't even want to attack Konoha. She also to him how she isn't the first Kyuubi, but actually the 243. Her mother was the Kyuubi used hundard yeards ago in the battle of Shodaime VS. Madra Uchiha.

"Wow. Wait why did you attack then?"

"Two men of snakes and an Uchiha came and killed my parents in their sleep. I was so over come with rage I came here following their scent. When I arrived the people started attacking me for no reason. I only fought back trying to defend my self." She sobbed at the memory of her parents and held Naruto tighter.

"I'm sorry for your loss Kyuu-chan. If it means anything I don't hold it against you. Its as you said you did it in self defense. We were in the wrong. I'm sorry." Naruto said with a slight bow.

Kyuubi looked up at him and shook her head no. "No Naruto. Its not your fault. Don't be sorry."

"Your right. Its their fault. I'll make them pay for what they have done. Dattabyo." He said giving a 'Nice Guy' pose.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." She cried jumping in his arms. He stood and held her. "But if you will do this we'll need to train you.

"Yea wait what do you mean? Are you gonna train me?" Seeing her nod he shouted with joy.

'And much more then train you thanks to these nanites.' She thought with a wicked glint in her eyes looking Naruto up and down.


	4. An

Yo, this be me and my friend Tyler (the real writer of Teen's Interference)

This is a note to all readers.

I'm sorry it's taking a while for me to type 4, but I have not given up on this fic.

I am merely having trouble typing.

I injured my hand and it's hard to type.

As for who is typing this it is as stated above, Tyler

If nobody minds while I am waiting Id love to listen to ideas of what I can do to this story.

I'll take all suggestions and review them.

This story will be a 3 girl harem.

Fem. Kyuu (Real name is Kuugen from the anime Wagaya no Oinarisama

Tenten

Breach

Also I'd like to make a couple little challanges. Do what you will with it.

1. **Naruto/Crows Zero**.(Don't care about pairings and what not)

AU. Naruto is exiled after a fight in the academy. The sandaime found out a loop hole and sent him to a school where he can learn to form alliances.

**2. Naruto/Beelzebub (**Naruto X Kunieda) Naruto has baby Beel with him and Kuni has come to act as a mother to Beel.

During the Forbidden Scroll incident Naruto doesn't only find Kage bunshin but also The Fly King Seal. When activated Alaindelon and Hildagarde appear. Alaindelon to transport Beel and Hilda to teach him Oga's fighting style.

**3. Naruto/Deadman Wonderland.**

Don't care how this is done.


	5. Chapter 5

"So if your name isn't Kyuubi, might I ask what it is?" Naruto asked politely.

With a nod she replied, "My name before Kyuubi was Kuugen."

"That's a pretty name." He said causing her to hide the blush on her face so he didn't see. "Kuugen-chan, if your in here how will you help me train?"

"Well before I can we would need to talk to the old man you call Jiji. We need him to agree to what I have to do to your body." Seeing his questioning look she explained. "In order to train you right I'll need to change your body. It will be like super charging your bloodline. It will also form a link between us so we can speak when you are awake."

"Ok, I can understand that. Ummm how do I get out of here?" Naruto asked, and saw her point to his feet. He looked down to see that his feet were slowly fading. "Oh. Well good bye Kuugen-chan. I'll talk to you when I can." With a final wave he was gone into the waking world.

"How is he Mrs. Ichihara?" Asked an aged voice that was clearly identified as the old man.

Mrs. Ichihara was an young doctor employed for just such emergencies as Naruto. She was a slender woman on the tall size with an impressive bust for her skinny figure.(think of Yuko Ichihara from xxxHolic) "He seems to be fine now. His tenant is helpful when healing him of injuries. I also checked for any infections and found none. So he should be fine. We just need to wait for him to wake."

"And what of the young girl he called Breach?" the old man asked looking to her prone form on the sofa in his office.

"Frankly, I can't see anything wrong with her. It seems that Naruto knows more so as I said before we need to wait for him." She replied checking both of her left arms finding her pulse was 80 meaning her body were at rest.

They both turned at the sound of groaning to see Naruto sitting up in his bed.

Seeing where he was Naruto looking to the old man and smiled. "Yo Jiji. We need to talk." He then looked to Breach and then the doctor. "She's ok?" at her nod he sighed.

"Naruto-kun, what do we need to talk about?" Jiji said as he walked over to him with the doctor to remove his bandages.

"Well I'm not sure how to explain it but I can talk to Kuugan-chan."

The old man took on a questioning look. "Naruto, who is this Kuugan person?"

"The Kyuubi." He retorted with a wide smile. "And before you say something to the effect of don't trust that demon and such you should know the truth.

"And what is the truth Naruto?" he asked with an angry tone toward the Kyuubi.

"_**Naruto, if you want I can tell him. I just need your permission." Kuugen said through their link.**_

With a mental nod he told the old man. "Can you hold on a minute I think she should tell you herself and her plans." With that he slumped over and went out.

"Naruto?" the old man asked a little put off by the boys actions.

Then a feminine voice answered him scaring him. "Naruto has gone nighty-night. As he has told you I'm Kuugen known as the Kyuubi. First thing I need to do is ask for your forgiveness. I was not in control of my actions that night." She said and got down to bow to the hokage.

The old man was taken aback at her actions, but he needed to know if it was true. "Please get up Miss Kuugen and tell me your story and I believe Naruto said something about your plans?"

"Oh right. Well… (Same story she told Naruto)."

"Well I think I know who one of those men was. Though I'm not certain of the others we will help though. Now what were your plans?" the old man was sitting in his desk smoking his pipe.

"Oh, yea. Well I want to train him, but in order to do so I need to fuse some of my chakra into him at a fast rate. It will cause some changes but nothing to severe. He will just grow some inches, and I'll fix that severe malnutrition that these pigs of humans called villagers have caused him. Also I want you to help him get some new clothes since all they will sell him is this 'GOD KILL ME NOW' orange. That's all, but before I can we'd both like your approval." Kuugan told the hokage.

"While I can see how that is very helpful I do have questions."

"I understand. Ask away old man."

Shooting her a small glare at the name he asked "What will you be teaching him? And also how will we be able to explain his changes?"

"Both good questions, but I wont answer the first because isn't deception the highest point in the ninja world?" she mused.

The old man a little bit upset with her response was tempted to say something, but then he realized that she was right. If he didn't know then he couldn't tell anyone who might try something against him. "Fine, I understand that. Now the second question?"

"That one is quite easy." Seeing his expectant look she mouthed "Blood line."

"Oh yes I forgot about that. Can you bring Naruto back out so I can talk to him about that?"

With a nod Kuugan in Naruto's body went limp before he suddenly woke up. "Whoa. That felt weird." Naruto's voice spoke.

With a smile at the boy the old man started talking. "Welcome back Naruto."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah so what did you two talk about?" he asked.

"Well her story and her plans for you. And I want you to know that depending on our conversation I might allow it." He said to the shocked young blonde in front of him.

"R..r..really?" he asked to make sure he heard right. The old man inclined his head in his little nod. "AWSOME!" he shouted. "Well then what do you want to talk about jiji?" Naruto asked slightly jumping in his chair.

"Well first thing is if I allow your training under her what will you use this power for?" He asked with a serious expression.

With a straight face Naruto replied, "I will use this power to protect those around me and to help achieve my dream of recognition in this village and hokage."

Nodding, the hokage asked a question that shocked Naruto. "Ok, will you use this power for revenge against the villagers who have wronged you?"

"Old man, do you think so little of me? I am not a vengeance seeking teme (can anyone tell who I don't like? Cyber cookies for the right answer).

"No Naruto its not that I think little of you I just had to make sure of your intentions." Naruto nods. "Ok, only three more questions. What is your bloodline and will you focus on only it or all around skills?"

"My bloodline is called nanite. Basically it allows me to change the molecular structure of my body to create machinery. And for your second portion of that question a hokage must be able to compete under any circumstances. I will learn all of what I can."

"Good choice. Now what will you do about Breach?"

"I was thinking of waking her up now so I can try to assimilate her into the village. I already know that be tough though because of who I am, but I want to try."

"Ok. I will let you do so. Now this last question will be several parts. With you graduating there are a total of 28 students, and with Miss Breach, if she wants, 29 ninjas. With you two the odd men out I think I want you two to be together. The only problem is you need a team of 3. Do you know of anyone who you would like to team with?"

Taking on a thinking pose Naruto thinks of all the people he knows out of his class. '_Ok, let's see…: Tenten-chan, Hana, and Syrion_.' "Ok old man, I know three people, just not if they are available."

'_Only _three_ people outside of his class! Damn these villagers!' _"Ok Naruto who are they, Ill see if they are available to join."

"Well they are Tenten-chan, Hana Inuzuka, and Syrion Al-bhed." He looked hopeful at the hokage after he said their names.

'_Hmm, good people.'_ "Ok Naruto, I'll look over the people you listed and see if they are available. Now that that is taking care of I think it would be the best time to awaken Miss Breach." The hokage suggested while motioning to the young girl on the sofa to his left.

"I think it would be good if we woke her up now as well Jiji." Naruto concurred. With that he slowly walked over to her prone form and looked over her beautiful face and felt his heart quicken. '_Why is this happening? I don't even know her yet.' _He thought as he slowly leaned over her and placed a soft kiss upon her lips. As he was kissing her, her eyes sprang open and looked to him and…


	6. Chapter 6

Dear readers,

I have some news. It's not all good either.

The Good:

I managed to finish Chapter 5 and start on another story prolouge. Yea...

The Bad:

I lost EVERYTHING. My computer crashed and I lost several thousands of files. I might have a back up, but my drive is lost right now.

I'd like you, the readers, to do me a favor though. I'd like to hear some ideas and maybe even rough drafts of what youd like to happen in this story.

Menodosuke


	7. Chapter 7

(AN: In this story I will be exaggerating greatly Rex's skills and other slight things such as new tech. Also to go with the justu in the scroll he will use something akin to alchemy. Concerning Naruto's look, I don't believe I'll use Rex's clothes, though maybe down the road I'll shift some in as in like casual clothing.)

I OWN NOTHING OF NARUTO…or else it would be two ecchi harems (Gaara and Naruto) and there'd be more asshole beat downs.

One month later

We join the son of General Larry; I mean Naruto walking down the street on his way to the academy for team placements as Iruka was finally released from the hospital. 'Wonder how the others will take the news' he thought to himself. He was passing through the more populated part of town and was gauging the reactions of the people on the street as they saw him. He wasn't too surprised at the open hostility he was receiving but he was at the looks the younger females were giving him. The reason for this is his new look. 'I'm glad Kuu-chan helped fix my physical problems.' He thought of his malnourishment that hampered his growth and mental capacity. He now stood a little over 5'9. He was dressed in:

Purple and UV reactive lime green cotton pants with black piping and lime green stitching throughout, a belt style waist with 2 zipper pockets on each side with overlaying fabric to hide them, a O-ring lace up center back, 2 front pockets, a couple pockets down each leg, alternating colored spikes at the bottom of each leg and a velcro and triple snap closure.

Handmade black genuine leather Ed Hardy belt decorated with a vintage classic bulldog, pewter studded design.

A black lined jacket with grey skulls and spider web throughout, overlaying black mesh on the front and down the sleeves, 2 front zipper pockets, adjustable straps around the collar, down the arms and across the chest, the bottom half of the jacket zips off and it has a zipper closure currently open showing off his ripped abs through his black long-sleeved stretchy fishnet top with a skeleton's ribs print and a copy of his seal on it.

Demonia Wicked 800 boots with a 4" heel, 5 buckles going down the boot and in between each buckle is a spike. It has spikes on the back of the heel and on the front of the boot.

Jointed finger armor, 3 segments move with 4 hinged rivets and 8 more rivets hold solid connections throughout the piece. All cold connections (no solder). 20 gauge bronze, silver tubing for rivets, 4 small animal vertebra of a young fox...'I'm glad at least now his soul will rest in peace.'

**FURASSHUBAKKU NO JUTSU**

(one week ago)

_Naruto walked alone at night after leaving his apartment complex, yes his, as the Hokage gave it to him after the previous landlord tried to kill him in front of the hokage._

_'Man, this month has been long what with Bre...' his thought interrupted by angry voices, sounds of wood hitting what sounded like padded flesh, and the word 'fox'. He quickly took off to find the source and when he did he was aghast. There were two of the more ruthless of the villagers beating defenseless baby fox who's white coat was smeared red from its own blood. Seeing enough he charged forward with a lead pipe, for he was unable to use his power due to his own fear, and took out the closet ones legs alerting the other to his presence on the ground where he grabbed the fox and pulled him to his body trying to cover it. The other man checked his accomplice on the ground and saw that the Kyuubi-brat broke both his legs and when he fell his head landed on a large piece of glass killing him instantly. He turned back toward Naruto enraged and went to attack but felt a pulse of chakra from him. Thinking it was nothing he went to attack again but found his arm held. Eyes widening he turned to see who had him and nearly crapped himself seeing the Neko ANBU. He looked at her with fear in his eyes knowing that she was one of the ANBU that actually looked up to the kid. He was slightly confused when she stood straighter and turned her head the opposite direction of Naruto and let go of him. He turned the same way and did crap himself. Standing in front of him was none other than the Hokage, his personal ANBU guards, and a new girl he had never seen._

_"Neko get Naruto and bring him to me." spoke the hokage with an iron gaze on the man as he fidgeted. Neko did as told and grabbed Naruto and the baby fox and shunshined beside the hokage. "Naruto, what happened?"_

_Before Naruto could answer the Hokage the man rushed up to the hokage, dropped to his knees and pleaded, "Hokage-sama, please help! Me and my friend were just walking and then that demon and his fox attacked us killing my friend!" At the news of the death the hokage's eyes widened and looked to Naruto and saw his face go white and start shaking at the knowledge he caused a death. Seeing this he turned to the man and kept a straight face and spoke._

_"Naruto, what really happened?" The man looked shocked and started begging._

_"I was just walking and heard these two beating this baby fox. I was scared but I rushed in and hit the other with a lead pipe in the legs and managed to cover it with my body." Naruto said shakily as the Hokage finally noticed the blood and fox in his arms. _

_He nodded and looked back down at the eyes of the man and saw that Naruto told the truth. "Tenzo, go check the body." Getting a nod from the ANBU as he followed his order, he then motioned for Neko to come to his side. "Kill him for assault." The man's eyes widened as he quickly got up and before Neko was able to catch him he brought out a pocket knife and charged at Naruto and stabbed at him, but was only able to stab the fox killing it as it jumped up to protect the one who saved it. Then everyone was assaulted by a massive KI. The Hokage being the only one really able to move, looked at the source and saw Naruto, 'Is Kuugen influencing him?' only his eyes were not bleeding red he realized the death was really effecting the boy. He watched as Naruto stalked forward and rammed his fist up toward the man's face resulting in his death as the bone in his nose was shoved into his brain. _

_The KI lessened for everyone to move but everyone was stunned at the fierce death of the idiot, but a new girl ran up and hugged Naruto from behind and talked to him. "Please stop this isn't you." She said into his back trying to calm him down to regain control of his emotions and KI. He tried to fight her off but she just held on to him as best she could. He fought for several minutes but was slowly calming down._

_When he was finally able to calm down he turned and hugged her back and said "Thank you Breach." After he let go of her he picked up the fox and saw that the knife had cut through its spine and some of its vertebra fell off. Naruto seeing it placed it in his pocket for keeping. He turned to the Hokage and looked at him dead in his eyes. "Jiji, I'm going bury him." And with that he walked away._

_The hokage stared after the boy and then turned to Breach. "Go, he will need you with him for this." She looked to him and back to the back of Naruto and silently nodded and ran off after him. 'Naruto, how strong are you? I thought that was Kuugen but that was all him. I'll need to have him tested. I wonder what all he learned from Kuugen this past month.' With that thought he turned and motioned to the ANBU to dispose of the bodies and shunshinned back to his tower and dreaded paperwork_.

**FURASSHUBAKKU NO JUTS: KAI!**

With that thought gone now he took out a hidden iPod and popped in his ear buds before turning on Hollywood Undead's Bullet. He then focused on the girl who consoled him, and has become a big part of his life in the short amount of time they have been together. He still shuddered at the consequences of awakening Breach from her long sleep.

**FURASSHUBAKKU NO JUTSU**

(One month ago)

_(Naru's view) As I was kissing her, her eyes sprang open and looked to me and she socked me hard across the cheek sending me a good five feet into the wall. '_DAMN! _She got a mean left hook.' I thought as I rubbed my sore jaw and looked toward her with her back against the other wall looking around in fright. As I went to stand her eyes locked with mine. I noticed she was breathing heavy and looked about to pass out. Trying to not scare her I put my hands up in a placating manner...'Not the best idea' came to my mind as I barely dodged a chair only for it to somehow appear in front of me again and actually land._

_(Breach's view) 'Ehhh mmmm. what taste like ramen?' I think to myself as I come to. When i manage to open my eyes I see these big bright blue eyes staring back and notice it's a boy kissing me and lay in to him. 'PERVERT! This kid is a fucking perv...' I look around. A huge room, made of wood, no technology, only him and me in here...'_WHERE THE FUCK AM I!_' I scream to myself and get as far as I can from the boy. I look around some more to try and see if I can figure out where I am, and then see the boy getting up. I lock eyes with him. 'How is he getting up? That should have put him out if not dead. He looked at me carefully and then went to raise his hands and not knowing what he was planning I grabbed the closest thing, a chair, and threw it straight at him as hard and fast as I could. As he dodged I thought, 'Damn he's fast! But lets see him dodge this.' I opened a portal behind him and opened a second in front of him letting the chair get a second shot that hit. He flew back into the wall again and the chair shattered loudly. Then I turned to see the door open and an old man run in. 'Who is this?' _

_(Normal view) The sandaime was coming back from the bath room when he suddenly heard a loud crash coming from his office. His first thought was 'Naruto!' And with that he rushed and tried to assess the situation. He looked and saw the woman against one wall and looked to the other and saw what was once his chair smashed against the wall. Though looking more carefully he noticed an arm sticking out and realized it was Naruto's. He withheld his fury and signaled his ANBU to capture the young woman but not hurt her. "Neko go check on him." He said looking straight at Breach and moved to his desk. Neko nodded and went over to the downed boy to remove the debris. _

_As she was doing that Breach was standing still trying to take everything in. She was surrounded and was terrified by this old man. It was inconceivable to her as to why though. Then she found out as one of the men around her muttered out loud "Good riddance to that fucking demon trash." _

_And she saw firsthand how that old man completely decimated and destroyed that young, maybe 20 year old man by just looking at him. His KI was focused on him but she felt waves of it hitting her lightly. "Duck take Goose, no he's now stripped__ of that. Take Anusu yarō Orokana to Ibiki and tell him hold nothing ba__ck, then when his done quick execution." Duck nodded and took the offender away. _

_Breach was now terrified. 'He's going to be executed just for slighting that boy?' She then realized that she did more than slight him she wounded him. 'WTF are they going to do to me!' She mentally contemplated. She was so deep in thought that she didn't see that the boy was fine and getting up and the men around her moved her to take a chair at the hokage's desk. _

_Sarutobi seeing that she is deep in thought coughed to get her attention. Seeing he now had it he started talking. "Hello, I am Sarutobi Hiruzen. I am the Hokage, leader of this village, Konoha." He waited to let her take that in and signaled for Naruto to come to his side. "This is Uzumaki Naruto." Breach stiffened at the sight of him unconcusly, though not from fear this time but cause she knows the name 'Uzumaki'. "Miss are you okay?" The aged leader asked her. _

_She couldn't answer right away as her mind was being asulted from her past. Her memories where flying to her at hyperspeed. "Rex said something about being an Uzumaki. Where is Rex? Are you related? What happened to him?" She fired off at Naruto. _

This is as far as I got.

Some things to answer about the story.

Breach uses her portal powers as a storage dimension. She doesn't have her full memory.

The iPods(one for Naru and one for Breach) were something I thought of after reading Naruto: Life is A Game by RebukeX7. Its main purpose is BGM. The music is to use with the different moods and feelings of the two of them.

NARUTO'S iPod:

Hollywood Undead

LMFAO

Avicii

MCR (before they sold out)

Eminim

Deadmau5

ICP

Green Day

Blake Shelton

Trace Adkins

System Of A Down

Sugar Ray

Bruno Mars

Lil Wayne

Kid Cudi

Lonely Island

T-pain

Breach's iPod:

Avril

Taylor Swift

Nicki Minaj

Katy Perry

Deadmau5

Dia Frampton

Toby Keith

OUTKAST

Imogen Heap

Black Eyed Peas

Bruno Mars

Mac Miller

Tupac

Kid Rock

T-pain

Chris Brown

This story is now up for adoption. Good bye. And I'm sorry. Please see my bio.


End file.
